uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Fashion
is the 25th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 103rd episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa helps a boy who wants to be a fashion designer. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *François *Larry Minor Characters *François' Mother *François' Dog *Blue Alien *Pig Worm *Alien Centipede *Lobster Alien *Flying Orange Alien *French Man in Green Shirt *Nameless Guy with Green Pants *Nameless Guy with Stripped Shirt *Mr. Johnson *Nameless Woman with Green and Yellow Shirt *Nameless Woman with Red Dress *Nameless Man with Yellow Shirt *Construction Worker *Nameless Man with Glasses *Nameless Girl Selling Lemonade *Nameless Boy with Yellow Shirt (Red) Plot François' mother calls him down for dinner and he tells her that he'll be down in a minute, François has just finished his fall fashion line and hopes to himself that someday he'll be a famous fashion designer. François starts to work on making his clothes, he finishes and it's ugly enough to make his dog jump out the window, he then takes off his clothes in disbeliefe and wonders how he'll ever be a famous fashion designer if no one likes his taste. Uncle Grandpa pops out from the mannequin and says "Bon jour morning", François is happy to see Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa looks around and sees that France is a lot bigger than he'd thought it would be, he then comes out from the mannequin and asks François what's the problem. François tells Uncle Grandpa that he wants to be the world's greatest fashion designer and that nobody likes his taste, Uncle Grandpa tells François that he likes his taste, this grabs François' attention and then Uncle Grandpa tells him no, he does however know a guy that'll think that his taste is out of this world, François wants to know where to find this guy and Uncle Grandpa tells him "out of this world". He then tells François to hop in the RV as it crashes into his room, Uncle Grandpa calls François Timmy and asks him if he's ever been in a space helicopter before, François tells him no and Uncle Grandpa agrees, he then blasts the RV out of France, into outer space, and into a distant galaxy. On a distant planet, the RV lands and the two walk out and François is fascinated by the landscape of the planet, Uncle Grandpa tells him that the planet is a world of wonder of harmony. It then shows alien creatures being devoured by one another until Uncle Grandpa steps on one of them, Uncle Grandpa then approaches an alien creature named Larry, Larry pops up and complains how a radioactive solar flare, and a confounded geomagnetic storm that's doing a number on his cilia and wonders what is a invertebrate to do as he can't find a decent outfit on this planet. Larry is glad to see Uncle Grandpa and wants to know what brings him here, Uncle Grandpa introduces François to Larry but François doesn't think this is a good idea, Uncle Grandpa tells François that Larry's got great taste, Uncle Grandpa tells Larry about François and that he has to check out his fashion designs, Larry tells him to don't just stand there and to dazzle him. François tells him that he's asking for it, he finishes a piece that he likes to call "Thorny Malaise", Larry is interested and tells him that he can call it whatever he wants he says it's a slice of couture heaven. François is happy that Uncle Grandpa was right and that some people or aliens actually do have good taste, Larry then proceeds to eat the outfit and he finds it delicious. François finds this to be terrible as it was not what he was hoping for, he wanted Larry to like them for the looks and not taste, François wants to leave as it's completely humiliating, Uncle Grandpa thought that was what he wanted and that Larry likes his clothes, François tells him that he wants to go home. Larry then captures them saying that he's the best chef he's ever had and that he's never letting them go, François demands Larry to let them go and that he's not going to get away with it, Larry welcome him to his new home and laughs manically. François is putting clothes together in a cave while purple slime gets dumped on him, Uncle Grandpa asks him if isn't it great that his dream of being a fashion designer has finally come true, François tells him that this isn't what he was imagining as more purple slime gets dumped on him. Larry arrives and he sucks in all the clothes François made so far, he then demands François for his next outfit, François is putting on the finishing touches as Larry becomes impatient, Uncle Grandpa tells him that it's not good to make his customers wait and he apologizes to Larry. Larry picks up the flame print onesie and hears that flames are really hot this season and proceeds to eat it, he then demands for François to make him another but François seems to have run out of fabric, Uncle Grandpa behind him is holding the fabric he tried to hide in a shallow ditch, François gets mad and Larry tells him to get back to work, François tells Uncle Grandpa that with friends like him who needs the enemies. François continues to make clothes as Larry continues to eat them over and over again as Uncle Grandpa tells him to work harder. Uncle Grandpa is relaxing as François is working away and asks him if this great as François gets to live out his dream while he does nothing to help and he can't wait to tell his friends back home, he then asks François when are they going back home, François tells him that they're stuck down there forever and this panics Uncle Grandpa as he tries to escape. Larry comes out of the bathroom and is shocked to see that François isn't working and he tells him that he's going to turn around and count to 10 and when he turns back there better be an outfit ready. Uncle Grandpa tells François that he's going to get them out of there, he then wonders what convenient plot device can save them, another Uncle Grandpa arrives to remind Uncle Grandpa that it's time for his lunch break, Uncle Grandpa then asks for Belly to give him his sandwich, he coughs it up and it misses Uncle Grandpa's mouth and instead goes into Larry's mouth, Larry finds it disgusting and tells them that he wants clothes and not that garbage. Uncle Grandpa is disappointed that he didn't get his sandwich, Larry demands François to make him something decent or else while he goes off to wash his mouth out with flannel breeze. François sees that Larry doesn't like the taste of food, he gets an idea and asks Belly Bag to give him as much food as he can, Belly Bag then coughs up a lot of food, Uncle Grandpa is amazed that François is going to eat all of it, François tells him that this is their ticket off the planet. Larry appears out of nowhere and wants to know he his next outfit is, Uncle Grandpa brings him to a runway where François has something to show him that he'll never forget, Uncle Grandpa then calls for François. François walks out onto the runway posing with clothes made of food and this makes Larry become disgusted, Uncle Grandpa tells Larry it's a sweater for a fashionista with the highest taste, François tells Larry "Bon appetite" as he shoves the sweater in his mouth. Larry spits it out saying that those aren't clothes, Uncle Grandpa agrees saying that it's what they on Earth call food, he then tells Larry to feast his eyes as he smashes a pie in his face and this disgusts Larry even more as he begs them to stop. François appears in a steak outfit and Larry wants it to end, François tells him that they're getting started and Uncle Grandpa is on a roll, they then try to entice Larry to try their outfits, they finally push Larry to bring out the ostrich feather, he then smacks the runway with the two off his planet and they begin to soar back to Earth. Back on Earth, Uncle Grandpa tells François that everything worked out in the end, François states that everyone still hates his taste and that he's hopeless. A French guy walks up to the runway and starts to take pictures of a great new fashion trend, and more people gather to take pictures. François sees that this was Uncle Grandpa's plan the whole time and he agrees with him, he then proceeds to bite a chunk out of François' outfit and tells him to go show them what he's got. François then starts to pose in more food outfits as the people love François' outfits. François tells Uncle Grandpa that they love him, Uncle Grandpa then begins to float in the air saying that his work there is done and asks François to promise him that he'll never forget the important message in today's episode of Uncle Grandpapa and the message is, Uncle Grandpa gets cut off by the RV flying in the sky taking him away. Trivia *This episode aired in Latin America on May 8th, 2016 along with The Lepre-Con, Fear of Flying and Inventor Mentor. *François is a French variation of the name Francis. *François wore the Statue of Liberty at the beginning of the episode, this would make sense given that the Statue of Liberty was a gift given to the U.S by the French. *François refers to Uncle Grandpa as "Uncle Grandpapa". *Uncle Grandpa calls François "Timmy" in the RV. *When Uncle Grandpa said he'll find someone who'll enjoy his taste, he literally meant that he'll find someone who enjoys to eat François' clothes. *Apparently each different design François makes has a different taste to Larry. *Larry does seem to have a sense of fashion as he knows what's in season. *François makes a red outfit that resembles Michael Jackson's "Thriller" outfit". *By putting him through this mess, Uncle Grandpa shows François what is means to be a fashion designer, to make tons of clothes by demand. *Uncle Grandpa breaks the fourth wall when he thought to himself about what plot device can save them from this mess. **He does it again when he asks François to promise him that he won't forget the important message in today's episode of Uncle Grandpapa. *Larry seems to find actual food to be disgusting. *Larry will use an ostrich feather to whack anything off his planet he deems that has pushed him too far. *François' true taste was food related clothes. *The music in François' fashion show is a instrumental version of the song that plays in 1992 Called. *Running Gags: **François saying that he wants to be the world's famous fashion designer. **François using the French word "C'est". **François getting dumped with purple slime. **Larry eating François' clothes. **Uncle Grandpa not doing anything to help François make clothes. **Larry being demanding. **Larry being disgusted by food. *Errors: **The RV crashes into François' room, when it goes to outer space it's seen coming out from a bathroom. **When François presents Larry with his first piece it looks like a thorny scarf, when Larry gets a hold of it, it transforms into a coat and has a yellow design on it, and it changes back when Larry eats it. **When in the cave, there's a blue shirt on the far left of the clothes line, it disappears in the next scene only for François to put it back on the hanger. **Larry states that he'll count to 10, when it has been longer than 10 seconds before he turns back around. **Uncle Grandpa's suspender buttons disappear when he asks Belly Bag for his sardine and cottage cheese sandwich. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3